Hakuna Matata
by Samara Wavequest
Summary: Percy, Leo, and even a little bit of Frank sing the song "Hakuna Matata", from the Disney movie "The Lion King". Also, Hakuna Matata is Swahili for no worries. Now updated with "Let it Go", featuring bit of Coach Hedge! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1- Hakuna Matata

**Hakuna Matata**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HoO. Sadly.**

 **This is a one-shot of Leo, Percy, and Frank singing "Hakuna Matata", from Lion King. Might add another song… depends. *shrugs***

 **I didn't exactly follow the right lyrics, I chopped off the ending.**

 **This is my first fic, so I'm sorry it's so bad. Also, I don't have an editor, and I suck at doing that type of stuff, so yeah, I guess. Anyway, enjoy!**

One of the last things Leo had done with his mother was to watch "The Lion King". He remembered it all, but his favorite part had to be where they sang the song "Hakuna Matata". Out of nowhere, he decided to sing the song, as he worked on polishing the controls (yet again).

The lunch bell rang. Leo stopped working, and headed towards the dining hall, all the while singing "Hakuna Matata."

He was the last to reach the table. There, Hazel and Frank were looking at _another_ map, Piper was fussing over Jason, _again_ , and Annabeth was trying to explain to Percy something, _again_. Note the "trying". _Ah, just another regular day._ Leo thought, all the while humming, occasionally singing lines from "Hakuna Matata".

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!" _Oh how I love Timon. He is my favorite character, after-_ ''Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!" Percy trilled, slightly high-pitched, but still a great imitation of Pumbaa.

Leo stared at Percy, stunned. Then, he shrugged, and kept on singing, "It means no worries, for the rest of your days!" Both sang: "It's our problem-free, philosophy, Hakuna Matata!"

By now, they had attracted the attention of all the other demigods. Annabeth and Piper rolled their eyes, while Jason and Hazel stood there, confused.

Finally, Jason spoke: "Hakuna Matata?" He asked, unprepared for the disastrous consequences that this one line could have. Jason and Percy shared an elated glance. The, Percy yelled, "Yeah! It's our motto!"

Silence ensured. Then, Leo crept over to Hazel, ignoring Frank's angry glares. "What's a motto?" He "whispered". Loudly.

"Eh?" Asked Hazel, confused. "Err, I guess… um… What's a… motto?"

Leo smiled, and trilled, "Nothing-what's a motto to you?" Only Leo and Percy laughed at this joke, although Percy could've sworn that he saw a smile on Frank's face. "These two words can solve all of your problems, dude!" Percy told a confused Jason.

Leo kept on going, "That's right! Take Percy here!" Dramatic pause. "Why, when he was a young warthog…" Percy sighed. "Do I really-" "Yep." "Fine." Here, Percy had to take a huge breath. "When I was a young warthog…"

"Very nice." Leo complimented Percy. "Yeah, thanks." "He found that his aroma lacked a certain appeal. He could clean the savannah after every meal." Another sigh from Percy. "I'm a sensitive soul, even though I seem thick-skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind. And oh, the shame!" " _Seem_ thick headed?" Annabeth sarcastically asked.

Leo huffed at the interruption, but kept on going with gusto, his words slightly muffled by his taco. "Hakuna Matata!" They cried. "What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!"

"Hakuna Matata!" They both cried the ending, at the same time.

Jason and Hazel still looked confused, but Piper told them that it was from "The Lion King."

Frank got up, having finished his lunch. He headed towards the bedroom hallways, before turning back to the two boys. "By the way, you forgot the last Hakuna Matata."

The face on the boys was priceless. It was another full minute before Percy sputtered, "Frank is a Lion King Fan?!"


	2. Chapter 2- Let it Go

**Let it go**

 **I know some people wanted me to make another chapter, so here I am! I'm sorry I couldn't update faster, I was really busy this weekend.**

 **I chose Let it Go because why not? Besides, it's stuck in my head right now.**

 **Disclaimer- In no way do I own PJO, HoO, or the song "Let it Go".**

 **If you live under a rock, and don't know what "Let it Go" is, then I feel sorry for you.**

 **If you live with a little sibling, and they are Frozen-obsessed, then I also feel sorry for you.**

 **But just in case you** **really** **don't know (is that even possible?), "Let it go" is a song from the movie Frozen, and everybody is insane about it.** **J**

 **Again, I cut off the ending, this time by a lot.**

It had been two days since the previous incident, in which they had sung "Hakuna Matata", and learned that Frank was a Disney Fan! Now, Leo and Percy had Frozen Fever. Poor demigods- to put up with Frozen Fever Leo?

They both seriously wanted to find out whether or not Frank had seen Frozen. However, being Leo and Percy, they wouldn't ever ask him that. No, they had to hatch a plan- a super, great, awesome plan made by Leo and Percy!

In other words, an outrageously stupid and silly plan. Not to mention useless.

Of course, their plan started out during dinner, when everybody (except for Coach Hedge, who was in his room watching a Saturday Night Boxing Special) was there. Leo handed out two microphones to both Percy and himself, and had somehow made a stereo and lugged it onto the dinner table.

Piper was _not_ amused. Nor was Annabeth. And Suspect #1, aka Jason, was nowhere to be seen.

That was not their biggest problem, though. As Percy and Leo stepped on their chairs, and turned on their microphones, they realized the problem. Leo had rigged the microphones to a Darth Vader voice. And it's hard not to butcher any song, much less "Let it Go", when your voice is coming out sounding like Darth Vader.

"Leo!" Yelled Percy. "What the heck happened to these mics?" Leo looked down in dismay, before quickly taking apart his and fixing it with his ultra-tiny screwdriver. Then, he did the same thing to Percy's microphone, and finally, they were on track.

By now, Jason had come in and sat down. Shrugging at his friends weird antics, he quickly devoured a handful of chips. Apparently he was very hungry.

Percy turned on the stereo and chose a song. It was labeled "Lollipop Iguana Green", or "LIG". Code name for "Let it Go."

Instantly, the first few notes rang out. Piper and Annabeth quickly excused themselves. "Coincidently", they both had to go to the "bathroom" at the exact same time.

On the other hand, Frank's face light up. "Yes!" He cheered.

Jason and Hazel had no idea what was going on, but they got the overall gist- this was _not_ something they should see, if they wanted to keep their sanity.

Creeped out, they left the room.

"The snow blows white on the mountain tonight! Not a footprint to be seen! A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen! The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!"

In no way or method would Percy, Frank, or Leo ever become singers. They accented the wrong parts, were often on different lines, exclaimed every line, and were completely off-tune.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see! Be the good girl, you always had to be! Conceal, don't feel, and don't let them know! Well, now they know! Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold you back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn my back and slam the door! And here I stand, and here I'll stay… Let it go! Let it go! The cold never bothered me anyway! It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at-"

The doors burst open as Coach Hedge clopped in. (Would it be considered "clopped"?) He swung his bat at the three demigods, yelling, "Who is making that horrendous noise? Shut it up, before I hit you all!" Then, noticing the stereo, which was still playing, he used his bat and- _SMASH!_ \- Well, now there was no more music.

Satisfied, the Coach turned towards the demigods. "And if I ever hear that horrible noise again," He threatened, "I'll Chuck-Norris you all the way to Poland!" With that, he left.

Murmuring, Frank and Jason got up and left for their own rooms. Only Leo was left.

He looked around the empty room. "How do you Chuck-Norris someone?" He wondered, before leaving.

 **But, seriously, how** **do** **you Chuck-Norris someone? Is it possible?**


End file.
